1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer software and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for detecting the presence of a computer program for monitoring a user's computer activities and countermeasures against such a computer program.
2. The Background Art
Over the last number of years there has been an explosion with the use of computer technology. Many people now work with computers on a day to day basis, whether at work, at school or at home. Not only are computers used by people on a day to day basis, but also many people heavily rely on computers, computer software and computer technology to accomplish many tasks. With this heavy reliance and use of computers, it is not a surprise that a number of people spend many hours every day on a computer.
While on a computer, users can accomplish many tasks and can engage in a number of different activities. Some of these activities may be directly related to work-like tasks and activities relating to a person's job, activities, finances, business, etc. However, a number of activities that are accomplished on or with a computer are not related to work. There are a number of computer programs that do not relate to a person's job and are primarily for entertainment. For example, computer games can be used for relaxation and enjoyment, but they do not generally enhance a person's job performance.
With the explosion of computer technology has also come the information age and the Internet. The Internet allows a vast amount of information to be accessed and transferred; it allows many forms of communication and many services and activities are provided on the Internet. The World Wide Web portion of the Internet is particularly popular for browsing web sites containing information and services and activities.
With the growth of the information age, many computers, whether being used at a place of business or at home, now are capable of connecting to the Internet. With the ability to access the Internet, a computer user can do many things including the following: accessing all sorts of information, exchanging communications with other users, offering services and activities over the Internet, engaging in services and activities over the Internet, shopping using the Internet, etc. The various forms of activities that can take place over the Internet is increasing at a tremendous rate.
With the Internet and the many different kinds of computer software and services available, it is difficult to know what a computer user may be doing while on a computer. Some people may be concerned as to what kinds of activities are taking place on a computer or computers. For example, a manager of a business may want to know what his or her employees are doing on their computers, whether they are mainly working or whether they are playing games, surfing the Web, etc. Some parents may wish to know what their children are using their computers for. Various spouses may want to know what their spouse is doing on their computer. There are many contexts where a person, persons or entities may wish to observe or monitor activities taking place on a computer, with computer software, over the computer network, over the Internet, etc.
Software has been developed to meet the demands and needs of these persons and/or entities that wish to observe or monitor computer users in their activities. These software programs provide a wide variety of monitoring features. For example, some of these programs are able to log keystrokes of a user, log menu commands, take screen shots of a user's computer screen at various times, track use of various programs, track what web sites have been visited, monitor e-mail communications, etc. With the technology available today, most, if not all, of a computer user's activities on a computer can be observed and recorded.
Although these observer programs provide benefits to some, much of the time they are in use the computer user does not know and has no idea that much of what he or she does on the computer is being observed. For example, a user may be sending very personal and confidential e-mails to a family member, friend or companion. This unsuspecting user may have no idea that all of these personal communications are being logged and possibly read by others in his or her organization. A business consultant may be relaying confidential information about a company to its executives without knowing that the system administrator may be observing these communications. While on a lunch break or after hours a computer user may choose to visit certain web sites containing information of a confidential, personal and/or private nature. Using the observing programs now available, persons may be able to track what web sites are visited and even view screen shots of what was being viewed. Such abilities may be highly embarrassing to the unsuspecting computer user.
Unauthorized persons may use observing programs in an unlawful way or unauthorized way. For example, a coworker may simply wish to snoop on other people at work. Although not authorized by the company, this coworker may obtain an observing program and secretly install it on another's computer and configure it to monitor this computer's user and store the data in a way that this snooping coworker may have access to it. A corporation may be spied on by competitors using these observing programs. The potential damage to a corporation is great, depending on which computer user was targeted with the observing program. For example, if the observing program were installed on the right person's computer, valuable trade secrets, confidential information, marketing and business plans, etc. may be discovered and acquired by a snooping competitor.
With the computer technology of today and with the observing programs now available and for those programs that will surely be developed and used in the future, computer users may be watched by third parties more often than many think. It would be highly beneficial to computer users if they could find out whether they are being observed by computer software and technology and to know information about the observing activity and/or program. In addition, it would be beneficial to such users if they could counteract or combat the observing program.